Please Don't Cry, I'm With You
by dafuq-is-this
Summary: P3 Oneshot. Minato hanya tertidur. Tertidur dengan damai. Namun firasat buruk ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Perasaan takut akan kehilangan dia membuat hatinya sakit... Aigis/Minato


**Shi: **Whew. Udah lama banget nggak bikin fanfict. Btw, ini fict Persona pertama saya! Dan bikin fict genre ini di luar kbiasaan saya (fanfict sedih plus non yaoi? OMG). Jadi kasih tahu ya kalau ada typo, grammar error atau apalah yang aneh... D:

(EDITED. SOME STUPID MISTAKES ARE CORRECTED! xD)

Oh iya, saya tau Minato **(SPOILER?)** meninggal tepat sehari setelah dia mulai tidur. Tapi di sini saya ubah Minatonya tertidur sampai berminggu-minggu, biar lebih menyentuh(?). Fict ini terinspirasi dari fanart yang kubuat sendiri di deviantart (LOL, terinspirasi gambar sndiri). Ugh... kayaknya saya bikin Aigis jadi terlalu suram... --sweatdrop--

**Persona 3 punya Atlus, bukan punya saya!!!** Kalo itu punya saya, Minato bakal muncul lagi di P4 bersama Ryoji sebagai pasangan yaoi. huahuahuahua! --ditabok Minato--

* * *

**Please Don't Cry, I'm With You**

"_When I close my eyes…I remember last moment I spent with him…_

_The day he fell asleep… we brought him back to our dorm, fear beginning to well up within us._

_For some time after that, I fell into depression, and began seeing the same dream night after night…_

_A dream where I run after him, calling his name…but can never catch up."_

----

Sore itu Aigis berjalan kaki sendirian menelusuri jalan pulang. Hujan rintik-rintik membasahi seragam Gekkoukannya yang rapi. Tas yang digenggamnya pun basah kuyup. Namun dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kegiatannya di sekolah hari ini terasa hampa. Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu lewat sudah sejak hari kelulusan itu. Hari dimana Minato mulai tertidur hingga sekarang.

Sebelumnya Aigis tidak pernah merasa sehampa ini setiap ia menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah. Kini semakin ia berusaha mengikuti pelajaran di kelas, semakin sering pula ia menoleh ke arah tempat duduk sebelahnya yang tidak berpenghuni. Tidak ada lagi sosok manis yang tertidur dengan pulasnya di tengah pelajaran. Tidak ada lagi sosok laki-laki berambut biru yang menghampirinya seusai pelajaran. Tidak ada lagi alunan musik rap yang samar-samar terdengar setiap waktu istirahat. Tidak ada lagi seorang Minato Arisato yang setia menemaninya pulang.

Aigis mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit. Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan merasakan percikan air yang terus menerpa wajahnya. Titik-titik air terus berjatuhan dari rambut pirangnya yang halus. Tubuhnya memang kuat. Lapisan-lapisan logam yang melindungi badannya yang kokoh memang didesain untuk melindungi diri dari serangan Shadow. Tahan benturan, tusukan, bahkan air sekalipun. Akan tetapi hatinya begitu rapuh.

Kenapa hujan terus turun?

…Apakah langit sedang menangis?

Pandangannya kini tertuju pada pintu depan asrama yang dihiasi stained glass dan ukiran halus. Tangannya yang dingin menggapai gagang pintu yang basah terguyur air hujan. Perlahan ia membukanya dan melangkah masuk tanpa suara.

"Selamat datang, Aigis."

Terlihat sosok laki-laki berambut biru duduk tenang di sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi, tersenyum lembut.

"Minato…" Ingin ia menghampiri laki-laki itu, namun dalam sekejap saja yang terlihat hanyalah sofa yang kosong. Proyeksi memorinya sudah tergantikan oleh suasana sunyi senyap yang menguasai lobby asrama. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan sekarang. Semenjak Mitsuru dan Akihiko pindah dari asrama untuk meneruskan pendidikannya ke jenjang universitas, suasana asrama menjadi sepi. Apalagi setelah Minato dipindahkan ke rumah sakit. Yukari dan Fuuka mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan klub. Sementara Ken selalu menetap di kamarnya dan Junpei terus mengunjungi Chidori yang masih dirawat di rumah sakit.

Ya. Dia sudah terbiasa.

Walaupun begitu,

…Mengapa hati ini begitu pedih?

"Aigis?" Suara lembut memecah lamunannya. Dia pun menoleh. Pandangannya menangkap ekspresi khawatir yang tergambar di wajah perempuan itu.

"Kamu basah kuyup." Perempuan berambut hijau lumut itu menghampirinya kemudian terdiam sejenak memandangi wajahnya. Jemarinya menyentuh wajah android itu. "…Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Robot tidak akan bisa terkena flu. Ya 'kan, Fuuka-san?" ujarnya pelan sambil mengusap poninya yang basah.

Mendengar jawaban darinya, Fuuka menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu… Kamu terlihat sedih. Ada apa?"

Aigis hanya terdiam. Mata birunya kembali memandangi sofa tempat Minato biasa duduk santai mendengarkan MP3 playernya. Mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Aigis, Fuuka hanya bisa mendesah.

"Tenang saja ,Aigis. Aku tahu kamu khawatir, tapi Minato pasti akan kembali. Cepat atau lambat dia akan sadar dan kembali berkumpul bersama kita di sini." hiburnya. Nada penuh harapan tersirat di dalam perkataannya.

"Tapi… sudah berminggu-minggu dia terus tertidur seperti itu. Tidak ada yang tahu penyebabnya, bahkan dokter sekalipun. Perasaanku tidak enak…Bagaimana kalau dia…"

"Shh." sanggahnya, berusaha menenangkan lawan bicaranya. Walaupun jauh di dalam hatinya ia juga khawatir dengan kondisi Minato. Aigis menunduk sedih. Fuuka pun kehilangan kata-kata. Keduanya terus terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"A-ah. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau besok kita mengunjungi Minato lagi?" usul Fuuka, setelah berfikir sejenak mencari cara untuk menghibur Aigis. "…ajak juga Junpei, Yukari dan Ken."

"Guk!" Koromaru yang entah sejak kapan mendengar percakapan mereka langsung menyalak seakan menanggapi perkataan Fuuka.

"Maaf Koro-chan… kamu tidak boleh masuk ke dalam rumah sakit." Koromaru merintih kecewa. "Akan kusampaikan salammu padanya. Jaga asrama kita, …Ok?" kata Fuuka sambil mengelus kepala anjing berbulu putih itu.

"Guk!"

"Bagaimana, Aigis?" Aigis mengangguk setuju tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Bagaimanapun ia ingin melihat wajah 'dia' lagi…

----

Siang itu, mereka berjalan bersama-sama untuk mengunjungi Minato. Salah seorang dari mereka melihat kanan-kiri memandangi koridor rumah sakit Tatsumi Memorial. Aigis mengenakan dress birunya, sama sekali menghiraukan pandangan orang yang heran karena ia memakai pakaian musim panas di saat seperti ini. Kedua tangannya menggenggam rangkaian bunga Iris biru yang sederhana. Fuuka mengiringinya, sesekali menyibakkan selendang hijau yang menghiasi pundaknya. Sementara Yukari terlihat dengan baju hangat merah muda kesukaannya. Junpei pun berjalan santai di belakangnya, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket biru tuanya. Tak ketinggalan Ken yang selalu terlihat mengenakan sweater oranye-nya.

"Dude, entah sudah berapa kali kita menjenguk dia, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum juga siuman." gumam Junpei.

"Iya, kira-kira kenapa ya Minato-san terus tertidur seperti itu?" Kini suara polos Ken yang terdengar.

"Mungkin… saat itu dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melindungi kita…" Fuuka menanggapi.

"Semoga saja dia cepat bangun. Sebab, rasanya sepi sekali kalau tidak ada Minato. Yah, walaupun dia tidak banyak bicara," tambah Junpei. "…Tetap saja, rasanya ada yang kurang. Seperti makan sandwich tanpa isi!"

Yukari memutarkan bola matanya. "Dasar Stupei… bilang saja kau lapar."

"Hey!"

"Shh." sela Fuuka tiba-tiba. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu ruangan dimana Minato dirawat. Fuuka pun membukanya perlahan-lahan. Pandangan mereka kini tertuju pada ruangan serba putih. Tirai putih polos yang tertiup angin dari luar jendela melambai-lambai seolah menyambut kedatangan mereka. Bau antiseptic yang tercium sepanjang rumah sakit masih terasa. Ranjang yang diselimuti kain putih terlihat rapi, sementara di atasnya tertidur seorang laki-laki yang sebaya dengan mereka. Rambut birunya menutupi salah satu matanya yang tertutup rapat. Kain putih menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Yo!" sapa Junpei kepada Minato seolah sahabatnya itu akan menjawabnya. Laki-laki yang selalu mengenakan baseball cap itu segera duduk di kursi kecil yang terletak di samping ranjang. Sementara itu Aigis meletakkan bunganya di atas meja, menggantikan bunga yang sudah layu. Dipandanginya wajah Minato yang masih terlelap. Dia terlihat begitu damai, seakan tenggelam dalam mimpi yang indah, menghiraukan dunia sekitarnya. Mungkin dengan berakhirnya Dark Hour, The Fall serta lenyapnya Tartarus, Shadow dan Nyx, hatinya menjadi tenang. Begitu tenang hingga ia bisa tertidur sedamai ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Masih betah tidur sepanjang hari, eh?" lanjutnya. "Kau benar-benar membuat kita khawatir. Sebaiknya kau cepat bangun, teman, kembali datang ke sekolah. Kita sudah jadi senior sekarang!"

Sunyi.

"Kau tahu, kita dapat kelas yang sama lagi. Bahkan Yuka-tan juga. Rasanya seperti belum naik kelas saja, ya. Hahahaha…"

"Ya. Dan kita kembali terperangkap di kelas yang sama dengan si Stupei ini."

"Hey! Yuka-tan! Sudah kubilang, berhenti menyebutku Stupei!"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Tetapi Minato tetap saja tidak merespons perkataan mereka. Ekspresinya tidak berubah. Kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat. Kesunyian kini menguasai ruangan itu. Mereka menunduk sedih, merindukan sosok pemimpin mereka yang selalu mendampingi di saat suka maupun duka. Di hari itu pun mereka tidak sempat bersenda gurau dengannya. Begitu mereka bertemu kembali dengannya, dia sudah tertidur di pangkuan Aigis, seakan puas telah memenuhi janjinya.

…Untuk bertemu kembali di hari yang dijanjikan, hari kelulusan.

Dan di hari itu juga, Minato mulai meninggalkan mereka memasuki dunia mimpi.

"Minato…" Fuuka membuka tas kecilnya, mengeluarkan sebuah MP3 player lengkap dengan earphone Audio-Technica dan meletakkannya di tangan kanan Minato. "Ini… milikmu… aku tahu kamu selalu membawanya kemana-mana. Dengan begini begitu kamu sadar, kamu tidak perlu mencarinya lagi."

"Ah, Fuuka-chan, perhatian seperti biasa. Kau tahu, Minato? Kau beruntung mendapat perhatian dari cewek baik seperti dia!" goda Junpei. Wajah Fuuka otomatis bersemu merah.

"Junpei-kun!"

"Hahaha… Bicara soal cewek, hubunganku dengan Chidori semakin dekat lho, Minato!" Junpei kembali mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Minato walau hanya ditanggapi dengan diam olehnya. "…Kemarin aku menembaknya, dan kau tebak, apa jawabannya? Dia bilang setuju!" Junpei terus tersenyum lebar. Orang boleh menyebutnya bodoh karena terus berbicara kepada orang yang berada dalam keadaan koma. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Sejak dulu, Minato sudah menjadi tempatnya mencurahkan isi hati. Berbicara kepada Minato dapat menenangkan hatinya. Bahkan Yukari, Ken, Fuuka dan yang lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik, sadar atau tidak. Semua orang tahu itu.

"Aigis-san, kenapa dari tadi diam saja?" Tanya Ken sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah android itu. Sejak tadi ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dia terus termenung memikirkan Minato. Entah kenapa, rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang telah membiarkan Minato menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Yukari memang sudah bilang kalau ini bukan pertama kalinya Minato tertidur seperti ini, tapi tidak selama ini dan firasat buruk terus mengganggunya.

"Maaf…"

"Semangat dong, Ai-chan! Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih diam dari biasanya."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka disertai dengan suara langkah kaki. Terlihat seseorang dengan pakaian serba putih memasuki ruangan. Stetoskop melingkar di sekitar lehernya. Di tangan kanannya tampak sebuah catatan, sementara tangan kirinya tersembunyi di balik saku jas putihnya. "Ah, kalian…"

Yukari langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan Minato?"

"Sejauh ini keadaannya semakin menurun. Detak jantungnya semakin melemah," jawab laki-laki paruh baya itu. "…dan kami masih belum mengetahui apa yang menyebabkannya jatuh koma seperti ini. Namun kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

"Ah… begitu ya…" ujar Yukari pelan, menunduk khawatir.

"Kalau boleh kutahu… Kapan kiranya Minato akan sadar kembali?" kini giliran Aigis yang bertanya. Mereka semua memandang dokter itu penuh harap, menunggu jawaban positif darinya. Dokter itu memandang Aigis sejenak lalu meletakkan catatannya di atas meja.

"Maaf… jika kondisinya terus seperti ini, kemungkinan dia akan sadar dalam waktu dekat sangat kecil…"

----

_Alone._

_Alone in the darkness._

Aigis terduduk lemas di atas lantai yang dingin. Sendirian. Yang ada di pandangannya hanyalah kegelapan tanpa akhir. Di hadapannya tiba-tiba muncul sosok laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya. Figur itu terus memandangnya, namun tak lama hingga akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Aigis sendiri.

"Tidak, Minato, jangan pergi!" Aigis segera bangkit mengejar laki-laki itu. Tetapi secepat apapun ia berlari, tangan kecilnya tetap tak bisa menggapai sosok itu.

"Tunggu!!" Dia tetap saja berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Aigis pun mempercepat langkahnya, berharap dapat mencapainya. Sayangnya terjatuh membuatnya harus menyaksikan Minato menjauh, semakin jauh dan akhirnya ditelan oleh kegelapan.

"Minato!!"

Aigis tersentak bangun, tersadar dari mimpi buruknya. Rasa takut masih menguasai hatinya. Dalam sekejap, keinginan untuk tidur kembali lenyap sudah. "Mimpi itu lagi…" Aigis menggumam pelan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengalami mimpi yang sama. Siapa yang tahu kalau robot bisa bermimpi? Bahkan mimpi buruk. Apakah ini suatu firasat? Hal ini membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Robot Anti-Shadow itu bangkit dari 'tempat tidur'nya, memutuskan untuk terus terjaga sampai fajar datang. Dengan cepat ia men-scan time detectoryang terprogram di dalam tubuhnya.

…01.35.00 a.m.

Aigis menghela nafas panjang.

Ah… malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

----

_Klak_.

Seiring dengan terdengarnya suara itu, pintu di hadapannya terbuka lebar.

"10 detik. Rekor baru telah tercatat."

Aigis melangkah memasuki ruangan yang sudah ratusan kali ia kunjungi. Ya, jika 'menyusup' masih bisa disebut 'mengunjungi'. Mengunjungi kamar itu tiap malam sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Dipandanginya ruangan itu. Kondisinya masih tak berubah sama sekali. Kondisinya tak berubah sama sekali. Tempat tidur single berwarna putih-biru dihiasi dengan bantal dan selimut berwarna senada, masih tertata rapi. Seragam Gekkoukan tergantung di balik pintu. Buku-buku pelajaran dan laptop tergeletak di atas meja belajar. Tirai biru tua yang menghiasi jendela terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan pemandangan langit malam. Cahaya bulan masuk menerangi ruangan gelap itu.

Bulan purnama.

Ingatannya tertuju pada Shadow Arcana yang muncul setiap malam bulan purnama. Dark Hour, Tartarus, Shadow, Nyx… sekarang mereka tak perlu mencemaskan itu lagi. Semuanya telah usai. Kehidupan mereka kembali damai. Itu semua berkat Minato, yang sudah melindungi mereka saat itu. Sendirian, melawan Nyx. Bagaimanapun ia telah menciptakan suatu keajaiban.

Namun keajaiban itu ternyata tidak murah. Dan kesehatan Minatolah yang menjadi bayarannya.

Aigis terus memandang bulan purnama yang terlihat dari jendela. Dia pun melangkah mendekatinya, hendak menutup tirai jendela itu. Tetapi langsung terhenti begitu pandangannya menangkap sebuah sketchbook yang tergeletak di antara buku-buku pelajaran. Rasa penasaran membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meraih dan melihat isinya. Jemari logamnya menyentuh cover sketchbook kecil itu.

Milik MINATO ARISATO.

Hmmm… Aigis memang tahu kalau Minato mengikuti klub seni bersama Fuuka, tetapi ia tidak tahu kalau Minato gemar membuar sketsa-sketsa seperti ini.

…Informasi ini harus disimpan ke dalam database.

Mata birunya memandangi halaman demi halaman. Gambar Minato memang tidak sebagus karya Chidori, akan tetapi goresan-goresan pensil yang unik namun sederhana tanpa menghiraukan detail yang penting ini dapat menarik perhatian siapa saja, bahkan robot sekalipun. Berbagai pemandangan sekitar Port Island pun tergambar di dalam sketchbook kecil itu. Melihat sketsa-sketsa karya Minato membuatnya berfikir,

…Seperti inikah dunia di matanya?

Gedung SMA Gekkoukan, Moonlight Bridge, Stasiun Iwatodai, asrama, kuil…

Aigis menaikkan alisnya.

Bahkan gambar ruangan Shirakawa Boulevard pun ada di sini.

Semakin tertarik, Aigis terus membuka lembaran karyanya satu demi satu dan tersenyum. Terlihat sketsa Junpei sedang bersenda gurau dengan Kenji. Fuuka yang sedang sibuk memasak. Mitsuru dengan motor kebanggaannya. Akihiko berlatih tinju. Shinjiro yang sedang memberi makan Koromaru. Yukari yang sedang asyik membaca majalahnya di _lobby_ asrama. Anggota-anggota klub Kendo sedang berlatih sementara manager mereka giat menyemangati. Ken yang sedang berlatih menggunakan sapu. Toriumi-sensei dengan gambar karakter game online di sampingnya. Anggota-anggota klub seni sedang melukis bersama-sama. Koromaru yang sedang bermain di kuil. Anak perempuan berkepang dua yang sedang asyik makan takoyaki. Anak laki-laki berpiyama garis-garis disertai gambar Ryoji di sampingnya.

Ah.

Ryoji.

Setiap mendengar namanya, otomatis ia teringat akan Kematian.

Setiap teringat akan Kematian, ingatannya langsung tertuju pada apa yang telah robot itu lakukan sepuluh tahun lalu.

Dalam hatinya ia berfikir, seharusnya dirinya sendirilah yang menyebabkan semua ini. Kalau saja ia tidak menyegel Kematian di dalam anak tak berdosa saat itu, kalau saja ia bisa mengalahkan Kematian saat itu juga, semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Penyesalan memang datang terlambat.

Berjuta-juta maaf tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa penyesalan ini. Dia telah melakukan kesalahan. Dia telah berdosa. Setiap mesin diciptakan untuk tugas tertentu. Sebuah mesin seharusnya bekerja menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tetapi ia tidak mampu.

Namun, setelah apa yang dia lakukan padanya, Minato hanya berkata,

_Tidak apa-apa._

_Kau memilih keputusan yang benar._

_Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, Aigis._

Bahkan Minato sempat memperdulikan keadaan sebuah mesin yang gagal memenuhi tugasnya itu. Mesin yang telah lancang membuatnya menderita dengan memasukkan personifikasi kematian ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menanggung semuanya sendiri, Minato? Aku… aku seharusnya…"

Aigis menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif darinya dan membuka halaman terakhir sketchbook Minato. Kini yang terlihat sebuah sketsa detail atap sekolah Gekkoukan, dua orang tampak sedang duduk bersama. Salah satu mengenakan seragam SMA Gekkoukan pria, earphone melingkar di bahunya. Sementara wajahnya yang sebagian tertutup rambut tampak senang. Di sebelahnya, duduk manis seorang gadis berambut pendek mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama, aksesoris yang terlihat seperti headphone menghiasi rambutnya. Dia terlihat begitu cantik di dalam gambar ini.

"Ini… aku dan Minato?"

Sepanjang ingatannya, mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat di sana berdua. Tempat itu sudah dianggap sebagaimana layaknya tempat istimewa bagi mereka.

Bahkan, saat itu… di hari yang dijanjikan itu…

Proyeksi memorinya kembali berputar di dalam pikirannya. Kini memori itu begitu jelas, seakan suara-suara itu kembali terdengar di telinganya.

"_Sekarang menjadi jelas bagiku, apa yang paling kuinginkan. Dan aku telah memutuskan bahwa aku akan terus melindungimu. Aku ingin menjadi kekuatanmu. Aku tahu aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukannya…tetapi tidak apa-apa. Dengan begini…hidupku akan lebih berarti…" Air mata mulai menetes membasahi pipinya. "…Terima kasih…"_

"_Jangan menangis…"_

_Suara lembut Minato terdengar. Sembari mengusap air mata Aigis, senyum pun terlihat di wajahnya. Senyum yang lemah, namun menenangkan._

"_Kamu benar. Apa yang kulakukan? Seharusnya aku bahagia…"_

_Saat itu terdengar suara Junpei diiringi suara-suara langkah kaki dari kejauhan._

"_Semuanya… Aku sadar sekarang kalau aku sudah punya teman sekarang…Kita tidak perlu menyelamatkan dunia untuk mendapatkan arti hidup. Terkadang yang kita butuhkan hanyalah sesuatu yang sederhana, seperti seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi kita."_

Ya. Seseorang yang sangat berarti. Itu kamu, Minato.

"…_Aku akan terus bertahan hidup apapun yang terjadi, agar bisa terus melindungimu..."_

Namun jika Minato tidak ada, untuk alasan apa dia hidup? Untuk apa dia terus hidup?

"_Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kamu pasti lelah. Beristirahatlah."_

…Tidak. Jangan.

"_Aku akan berada di sini menyertaimu."_

Jangan pergi.

"_Sebentar lagi teman-temanmu akan berada di sisimu."_

…Jangan tinggalkan aku, Minato!!

Saat itulah Minato mulai menutup matanya, memasuki kehidupan di alam mimpi yang entah kapan berakhir. Layaknya putri tidur yang terus terlelap menunggu pangeran yang tak kunjung datang. Senyuman lembut tak pernah meninggalkan wajah tenangnya saat itu.

Aigis tidak dapat menahan isak tangisnya. Kini dia benar-benar berharap kembali menjadi sekedar mesin. Mesin yang tidak punya hati. Mesin yang tidak perlu lagi memikirkan arti hidup. Mesin yang tidak akan bisa merasakan pahitnya kehilangan. Pantaskah seorang…—tidak, sebuah robot merasakan cinta? Tidak. Bahkan menangis pun tidak pantas.

Tetapi air matanya tetap saja mengalir. Kesedihan ini tidak tertahan lagi. Rasa takut akan kehilangan Minato benar-benar menyiksanya.

Kalau benar Minato tidak akan kembali lagi, ia bertekad untuk menutup hatinya sendiri. Kembali menjadi seonggok mesin. Mesin yang tidak punya tujuan lagi. Pikirannya mati. Tidak perlu merasakan semuanya.

Tetesan air mata membasahi halaman terakhir sketchbook itu.

"_Jangan menangis…"_

"Tapi aku tak bisa." Isaknya,

"_Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

"…Tapi mana buktinya? Sudah lama sekali kamu tertidur… A-aku…takut kehilanganmu…" tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi. Dia pun memeluk erat sketchbook itu. Pikirannya kini benar-benar tertuju kepada Minato.

Laki-laki yang ia sukai.

Laki-laki yang ia cintai.

Namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa di belakangnya terlihat sosok laki-laki berambut biru yang terus memandangnya sedih. Wajahnya yang pucat seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tubuhnya yang tampak samar pun perlahan-lahan menghilang bagai tertiup angin malam.

_Please don't cry. I'm with you…_

Dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Bahwa firasatnya itu benar.

Esoknya, laki-laki yang ia cintai itu benar-benar tertidur.

Tertidur untuk selamanya.

* * *

**Shi:** --mewek di pojokan-- Review?

p.s.: ada yang nyadar nggak saya nyusun halaman sketchbooknya Minato berdasarkan arcana tokoh yang digambarnya? --ngga penting--

* * *


End file.
